


Friends with Benefits?

by retrinazambrano



Series: OQ Movie Week [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Outlaw Queen Movie Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrinazambrano/pseuds/retrinazambrano
Summary: A proposal she just can't refuse.





	Friends with Benefits?

**Author's Note:**

> For OQ Movie Week, based on the concept of Friends with Benefits.

Regina huffed as she sank down into the soft plush of her sofa, arms crossed, expression frustrated. 

“What’s up, love?” Robin asks, slice of pizza in one hand, nudging Regina’s side with the other.

“It’s Graham.” And Robin gives her a look...the one he reserves for when he’s trying in vain to stop himself from rolling his eyes. “Oh, don’t look at me like that!”

“Like what?” He asks innocently, fighting to keep a smirk off his face. 

“That _I told you so_ look.”

Robin couldn’t help it. The two had been on-again-off-again more than Robin’s boxers in first year. “It doesn’t help!”

“Graham, whilst a fine specimen of a man,” (he states with a wiggle of his brows that makes Regina huff again) “is not actually much of a man. Why are you still chasing him?”

“I am NOT,” she retorts, giving his arm a gentle slap, “chasing him!”

“Yeah? He calls, you go running.”

Regina purses her lips and sits up a little straighter. “Yeah well, not any more. I was only with him for the sex anyway.” At least, that’s what she tells herself.

It’s Robin’s turn to consider his next move, carefully studying his friend’s expression before: “if it’s sex you want, I’m more than happy to oblige.”

The brunette’s eyes widen then, before they fall closed in laughter. “Yeah, alright, Locksley!”

He frowns. “I’m serious.”

“You’re serious. Hm, sure, you’re se-“ Oh shit, she thinks. “You are serious, aren’t you?”

“As serious as I am that I’m this college’s best archer.” That’s some real seriousness going on there. 

Regina does nothing but stare, and entertain a rather pleasant image in her head and a more than fleeting feeling between her legs. With that, she tilts her head, bites her lip and shrugs. 

“Why not?”


End file.
